


Research

by farkenshnoffingottom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, here goes nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Wincested. That's all this is. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything smutty, so basically I need your comments to tell me how it went so I can write more. Or, you know, maybe never try it again. So your feedback would be so super appreciated!

Inspired by [this picture](http://www.homorazzi.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/jensen-ackles-shirtless.jpg). 

 

Dean had been doing research all day. It was hot in their crappy motel room, so he had shed his shirt hours ago. When Sam walked in, he was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows.

Sam stopped in the doorframe, because his brother’s sloping, muscular body was _gorgeous_. He shifted uncomfortably around his tightening pants. _Come on_ , he thought to himself, _this is Dean. Get yourself together._

He tried to walk normally into the room even though the bulge had become quite pronounced. Dean noticed.

Sam hoped his brother would treat this like any other awkward moment and just not talk about it. He didn’t expect what he got, instead. Dean was staring at his crotch, seemingly transfixed. It was subtle, but he was grinding his hips down on the floor slightly. Sam only perceived this as Dean’s butt muscles clenching, which didn’t help his problem.

Dean rolled onto his side, and Sam’s eyes immediately went to Dean’s crotch where he found a similar bulge to his own. His eyes widened. Thoughts of _holy shit is this real_ almost drowned out Dean’s words. Sam did a double take. “What?”

“I said, ‘do you want help with that?’” Dean nodded his head at Sam’s erection.

“Seriously?”

“Oh my God, Sam,” Dean sighed, standing up and walking over to Sam. “Yeah, I mean it, want help?” Dean grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled him flush against his front. Sam couldn’t stop a moan from escaping as their erections rubbed against each other.

“Dean…” Sam said, but it wasn’t a complaint, or a plea to stop, or even a “where the fuck did logic go?” It was permission.

Dean’s hips lurched into Sam’s and Sam growled and shoved him against the nearest wall.

“Nnng. Like it rough, huh, Sammy?” Dean panted, baring his neck to Sam’s hungry mouth.

Sam’s mouth travelled from neck to collar bone, to biting that spot right behind the jaw and under the ear. It was Dean’s turn to moan.

“Sammy. Shirt. Now,” Dean panted out. Sam would have complained about Dean giving him orders if he didn’t agree so completely. He worked the shirt off over his head and then rammed back into Dean.

The both gasped sharply at the sudden, delicious slide of their already sweat soaked chests. Sam grabbed Dean’s ass in his giant hands, grinding his brother’s hard on against his own.

Dean suddenly pushed Sam away. Sam looked confused, and couldn’t figure out what he’d down wrong. Dean had seemed willing enough, but his doubts were erased when Dean pushed _him_ against the wall. In fact, just about everything left his mind except the mantras of _holy fuck Dean_ and _shit this is happening_ , as Dean sank to his knees and began to unbutton Sam’s pants. Sam let his head thump against the wall. He was about to get blown by his brother, and that made it even more hot.

Sam moaned at Dean’s hot breath on his dick. “Dean, please, suck me,” Sam gasped, grabbing Dean’s hair.

Dean flicked his tongue out to lap at the slit. Sam shuddered, and Dean grinned, winking at Sam before taking him into his mouth. _Good God, he must have experience_ , Sam thought, before Dean started pumping his shaft with his fist and tonguing at the slit.

“Dean, I’m gonna…” Sam warned before pumping his hips forward. “Nnnnnng,” Sam drew out as he cam down his brother’s throat. After he came down from his high, Sam noticed Dean rubbing him with his very hard, and sadly still denim clad, cock.

“What do you want, Dean?” Sam asked, voice laced with happiness. “Want me to suck you off too?”

“Just touch me, Sammy.” Sam couldn’t argue with that. He unzipped Dean’s jeans and pulled his cock out.

Sam eyed it with awe, he had been dreaming about seeing it like this – all flushed and eager – for years now. The sight pulled at his stomach. It was love. That, and a whole lot of lust. Sam pumped Dean like the world depended on it, which it basically did.

Dean cam with a grunt, a mumbled “Sammy,” and a bite to Sam’s collarbone.

When they both became aware of the situation, Sam tensed. His world depended on Dean’s acceptance of what they just did. There was a heavy silence as they tucked themselves away.

Dean broke the pause by grinning and saying, “Remind me to go shirtless more often.”

Sam laughed, relieved, and kissed Dean on the lips. Dean looked slightly shocked, but Sam could see him smiling.

“Right. Uh, so wanna know what I found?” They walked over to the stack of books, content.


End file.
